don't want to miss a thing
by junkii
Summary: [OuranFuruba oneshot] [KyoKaoru Kaoru's POV] I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep because I'd miss you, and I don't want to miss a thing. What is missing is unsure...but I think...I'm missing you.


**A/N: **Nooope still don't own Ouran/Fruits Basket. From Kaoru's Point of View. Most likely OOC. xD; But ohwell. It's the thought that counts. Again, for 100songs. And jesus this is sad, fyi. The song was Miss a Thing, mind automatically going to the Aerosmith Don't Want to Miss a Thing. And well...here we are. The ending is eeeeh. But anyway. Kaoru's basically talking to Kyo, only not. xD; Seeing as...Kyo isn't saying anything in return. Let's just hope I didn't butcher this! Enjoy? xD;

* * *

I don't want to miss a thing, Kyo. If only you were to know of that...if only I could work up the courage to let you know how much I love you, how much I miss you. The red thread...wasn't meant to break, was it? No, of course not...we're still tied no matter how far we are...no matter where in the world we may be. I'm still...in your life somehow, even if you're gone for now. You'll be back, I know it. We have...one more day, right? One more time until I'll never see you again. At least...I won't miss a thing when you're here for just this one day. I'll never forget you, you know this, right?

Of course.

You smile at me, you laugh, you kiss...your touch...everything. I don't want to miss it, Kyo. I want you to know I'll be here until the sun burns out, until the day is gone and we don't have this last day. The red thread will be cut, but I'll still have the piece tied on my finger. Always and forever, through thick and thin you said...through thick and thin. Through the thickest fog and thinnest emotions. I'll be there, Kyo. I don't want to miss the look on your face when I blush, the look on your face when I say something bold...the look of you looking at me is the thing I'll miss most. The way you hold me like you are now, while I'm resting in your arms. A kiss to my forehead as you promise things that will never happen. A promise of us just running free, across the sky like doves without their wings clipped any longer.

How I wish it could be that way. I wish so much I would think at least one prayer would be answered. I wish for you and me to stay together through this whirlwind of a dream. They say when we leave this horrible cage of a Hotel...we won't remember each other. You don't know I have to leave the next day. It's not an option. I swear...I'd stay if I could. I would stay and chain myself to you if I could. I don't want to miss you...I don't want to forget and you to remember when I'm gone. The piece of you in me will be gone...the memories...god how I'll miss them. You don't know this...as you kiss my forehead and hold my hands and ask me what's wrong.

I can't tell you I'll miss you tomorrow. You'd stay up until you swear you stayed up a whole year's worth. We won't remember...we won't miss each other. Something will be missing, but what would be the question. I don't want to miss a kiss of yours, lips touching mine, hands holding mine...you holding me. My heart beating fast as your hand brushes against mine, the fleeting moments of soft and serene love. The kisses so sweet and meaningful you would think we had been together since the dawn of time. The sweet symphonies you whisper in my ear, even now...voice so soft only I can hear it as I'm lying in the bed with you, hand on your chest, fighting back tears of what is to come.

Tomorrow I'll wake up in my room in my mansion...with my brother next to me. I know it. Tomorrow I won't remember your face, I won't remember you, my darling. I won't remember the laughs, the tears...the meaningful looks...the first dance. I won't...remember. Lord knows if I could, I'd stay until Hell freezes over. Until Heaven doesn't allow any more in, and we're up there in Paradise, angel wings fluttering as fair skin is tinted with crimson. I look at you and you look back. I sigh, you inhale it. A question I can't answer as I hold you closer. Finally a tear forms out, my heart bleeding from the thought of never seeing your face again. The times we probably passed each other by and never took notice...the times we probably bumped into each other, apologized, and kept going.

Why...today? Why does the carriage have to turn into the pumpkin now? I can hear your heart thump softly, your arms cradling me as tears fall soundlessly onto your shirt. The scent I'll miss, your love I'll miss...but most of all I'll miss you and me. You hold my hand, you tell me the red thread's still there, but...it's already breaking. You'll go on and fall in love with someone else, and I'll keep missing something I'm unsure of. I'll miss...your whole being. I'll miss you and me, me and you, us. _Just hold me close_ is all I can muster, _just hold me close. _I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep knowing when I wake up, you won't be there. You're still there with my eyes open, therefore I'll keep them open. Sleep is creeping along my skin, midnight almost getting closer and closer.

I miss you already, and I'm still here with you. I'm still holding you close, crying uncontrollably as I reminisce already...our first time meeting, the first dance, the first kiss. We fell so hard and so quickly, falling like Angels being sent down from Paradise. Is that what we are, Kyo? Angels falling flawlessly, wings clipped as we turn into free roaming doves? Maybe. Maybe we're just normal beings roaming the Earth holding hands, hoping to God we wouldn't miss a thing. I...will miss you. Always and forever. A piece of you will be in me, somewhere in the background of my mind, behind all the memories I can't remember.

You wipe my eyes, kiss me one last night and tell me to get some sleep. You hum a tune, something I know so well. The first song we danced to. I let one last tear fall, I let my eyes close as I already miss you. I hear the clock chime midnight, and I already feel the carriage turn slowly into a pumpkin. Now...I'm awake. There's Hikaru, the lazy bum. I feel as if I haven't...been home in a while. I wonder why?

There's something missing...I can feel it.

But...what is it? What am I missing?

The answer is you.


End file.
